


Rainy Days; Stranded Nights

by dovecandies



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6572920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovecandies/pseuds/dovecandies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo’s guilty mind was making the rage part of his brain furious. He was growing angry with himself now, as he felt guilty about getting them both stuck here. He felt himself grow hotter with anger and he attempted to move away, but Hux wouldn't have it. The days on this planet were cool In the old building, and Hux only wanted to be awake with Kylo when the stars were shining outside because the rain only ever went on in the daylight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drenched

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this is my first time writing a Kylux fanfiction, and I mostly wrote it for a friend of mine, so I'm sorry if it's not too interesting!
> 
> Also- PSA!!!: This is a fanfiction in need of revamping! I apologize for improper grammar, misspellings, and cheesy scenes.

"No! No, no, no- NO!”

Hux frowned. It was easy to recognize Ren’s angry shouting.

The door of his office slammed open, and in stormed Kylo Ren.

“What is it, Ren?” That was more of a statement than it was a question.

“My _lightsaber_.” Kylo growled.

“... Somebody seems to be needy today.” Hux scowled,”If you want that, you have to take off the damn mask this time.”

“Not _that_ lightsaber!” Kylo snapped, stalking over to the General. ”My actual lightsaber!”

“What about it?”

“It’s gone!” Kylo crossed his arms. “We left it on that planet-”

“ _We_ left it on the planet? Oh no, _you_ left it on the planet! Don’t include me in your forgetful stupidity!” Hux barked at him.

“You’re the one who was rushing me to get me to leave, General!” Kylo retorted with frustration, ”You made me drop it somewhere and not think to pick it up!”

“That was your own fault for not picking it up, Ren.” Hux snapped.

“Well you’re taking me back to retrieve it.” Kylo said sternly,”Even if I have to force you to.” And with that, Kylo stalked out of the room, leaving Hux alone.

“All over a stupid toy… Damn force sensitives…” Hux muttered, rising to his feet. He looked down at the paperwork scattered all over his work desk, sighing heavily. He would stay if he could, finish all the work he could, but once Ren wanted something, he would eventually have it one way or another, and he didn’t really have time to do more and more work as it continued to pile up on his desk more and more- not to mention an excessive amount of emails.

His work would just have to wait until Ren got what he wanted… Even though, Ren wasn’t exactly in charge of Hux.

* * *

* * *

There was a throbbing pain in the back of Hux’s head as he started to wake up. Hux opened his eyes to find a hideously yellow sky over the tall trees that loomed above him. Beside Hux, Kylo laid unconscious without his helmet on… for once.

Hux sat up and looked at him, then turned his head quickly to the alarming sound of a large branch snapping and crashing to the ground. His eyes landed on the remains of a ship they had taken to this planet. It took him a few moments to remember what happened and then it dawned on him.

Their ship had been blown to smithereens by some other ship that had entered the planet’s atmosphere.

The initial explosion had knocked them both out, and now he was stuck on a remote planet, in a solar system he doesn't recall the name of- and with the most annoying man in the galaxy!

Hux looked back down at Kylo. He felt slightly guilty, but that guilt went away when Ren opened his eyes and said something so stupid, he almost punched him.

“Either you go down on me now or stop staring.”

Hux scowled at the comment as Ren sat up, rubbing his temples painfully.

“You’re a fucking idiot, Ren.” Hux scoffed, attempting to stand up, but then falling backwards as soon as he felt a sharp pain in his leg.

Kylo must have obviously felt it coming, because right before it happened, Kylo was suddenly standing behind Hux to catch him.

“Are you okay, General?”

“I… I don’t need _your_ help.” Hux said breathlessly.

“A simple thank you would have been nice, _Gingerbread_.” Kylo scoffed.

Hux gave a disgusted look at the nickname,”Don’t call me that, Ren.”

“Whatever you say.” Kylo shrugged.

Hux took a deep breath,”Argh… I suppose the blow from that blast at the ship may have knocked me down hard enough to break my leg…” he whispered painfully.

“Obviously…” Kylo huffed.”Are you able to contact-”

“No, Ren, I can’t.”

Kylo opened his mouth to ask something else before shutting his mouth again, not wanting to cross any boundaries with Hux at that moment.

After a silence, Kylo realized Hux was likely in pain.

“Alright, come on. I’ll take you to get your leg fixed. It’s obviously pretty bad…”

“Fine.” Hux grumbled, before letting out a surprised yelp as Kylo swept Hux off his feet and carried him bridal style in the opposite direction of the wreckage.

“I hate it when you do that, Ren.”

“No you don't.” Kylo snickered.

Hux rolled his eyes, looking away from Kylo. Of course he would say that. Ren would say anything to pinch at his nerves.

Of course, Kylo kept a smug grin on his face as he carried Hux along.

Then it started raining.

“Damn it.” Hux growled, “Rain? In this heat?”

“We’re on a rainforest planet, General.” Kylo said,”In the middle of the planet’s autumn cycle.”

“ _Exactly_. I hate it.”

“Why?”

“Because I had to grow up on a hot rainy planet like this, and I despised it, because the rain never stopped!”

Kylo grinned. He felt like he had Hux back at his usual attitude now…

Somewhat.

* * *

* * *

Hux had fallen asleep in Kylo’s arms, absolutely drenched by the time they made it to an old building, which had once been a bunker for a small group of soldiers at one point.

Kylo attempted to use his hand to open the door, but it wouldn't open- not to mention the difficulty he had with Hux in his arms.

Kylo sighed, using the force to unlock it, then sauntering In when it opened for him.

The interior was much nicer than the exterior, to say the less, and the floor was natural ground covered in a bluish green moss, which made it very nice.

Except for all the old furniture on it’s sides all over the main room. Hux would likely complain about that, and the decor style if he didn't adjust it.

If there was one word Kylo could use to describe Hux, the word would be picky… No, uptight… Maybe even spoiled… Bitchy?

Nevermind, too many words to choose from to describe him.

Kylo looked around, searching the area. He started walking from door to door, until finding a room with a queen sized bed.

Oh the irony, when he say the title of the person who had once owned this bed.

In some other language, it read “General H”. Kylo couldn't exactly recall the language, but it was something he had learned a while back when ‘Ben’ was still around.

Kylo laid Hux in the bed, which caused the blankets and sheets to grow soaking wet.

Kylo looked over Hux, who was just laying there, asleep. There was an obvious pained expression on his face while he slept.

He frowned. It was obvious the pain was more than the broken leg, but he chose to not yet pry into his mind.

Kylo reluctantly brushed Hux’s damp, ginger hair away from his face and kissed his lips while he slept. He then seg his helmet on the floor beside the bed, and walked out the door to look for bandaging

When he returned, Hux was still asleep though. The bedding underneath and around his broken leg has been stained to be a deep crimson.

Kylo sighed, undoing and pulling off Hux’s trousers, internally cringing at the horrific sight.

Hux's left leg had definitely been broken, and the skin around it was torn up and bleeding.

Kylo glanced up at Hux's face, then down at the leg again.

He placed his hands on Hux's leg.

Hux snapped awake, sitting up and yelling in pain.

Kylo looked at his face quickly. "Oh, kriffin'-"

"It's _fine_!"

"No, really, I-"

"Just shut up and fix this, damn it!"

Kylo grew silent, beginning to wrap the bandaging around Hux's left leg, and the General laid back, taking a deep breath.

"I won't be able to sleep in these clothes... or these _sheets_." Hux muttered.

"Okay, I get it." Kylo groaned, standing up,"You're complaining more than me."

Kylo then walked out, leaving Hux alone in the bedroom.

Kylo decided to look into his mind while he searched for some dry, clean sheets and clothes for Hux.

When he looked, it was all memories.

Hux was looking back on a moment similar to this, but without the injuries or pain.

Hux was younger, maybe 18, and it was pouring down outside his window in his bedroom. He turned his head as an older man, early thirties or late twenties, walked into his room and sat beside Hux on the bed- kissing him and caressing him...  
Kylo stopped looking as the memories got clearer, nudging back the thought of the possibility of that man being replaced with himself and doing all those things to Hux himself...

Kylo felt his erection against tight fabric and he forced the thought into his to-do list for much later.

He suddenly realized he had grabbed the bedding and clothes. Soft blue blanket and white sheets in one hand, and in the other hand, he held smiley moon pajamas.

Kylo headed back towards the bedroom Hux was in, but stopped and looked towards a door to a room he hadn't been in.

To Kylo's relief, it was a bathroom. He started going through the cabinet above the sink, finding some painkillers to take back to his complaining General right as the rain stopped.

Hopefully, they weren't stuck on this planet with each other for too long.

Otherwise, they would likely drive each other insane...


	2. Soup

Three days. It’s been three days, and Kylo feels like he’s been dealing with Hux for what seems like centuries. Because it was obvious they would be staying on this miserable planet for longer than they had hoped, he had cleaned up the place a bit, and had found that it wasn't as big as it looked on the outside.

They were stuck on this planet all because of Kylo- because he just wouldn't shut up for three seconds about what he wanted.

Kylo felt guilt rising in his gut at the thought. The guilt was making him feel queasy and sort of break out into a sweat in bed. He resisted the urge to turn away from Hux beside him and rush to the nearest bathroom outside the room to vomit.

He cringed and distorted his face into a look of disgust for himself. They were just out of reach to contact Hux’s crew on the _Finalizer_ … But, once again, they were out of reach and stuck on a humid, abandoned planet, all because of him and his want for the lightsaber he had lost.

Kylo’s guilty mind was making the rage part of his brain furious. He was growing angry with himself now, as he felt guilty about getting them both stuck here. He felt himself grow hotter with anger and he attempted to move away, but Hux wouldn't have it. The days on this planet were cool in the old building, and Hux only wanted to be awake with Kylo when the stars were shining outside because the rain only ever went on in the daylight.

Plus, Kylo was a fantastic thing to hold while he dreamt of other things that were much more pleasant than the place they currently were. Things much more pleasant than the current situation.

Kylo relaxed when he realized Hux was still sleeping without a care in the galaxy that Kylo had gotten them stuck here.

Then again, he tended to have some nice dreams.

He took a deep breath and turned over, feeling Hux bury his face into the space between Kylo’s shoulder blades and sigh with content. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen the General this peaceful in bed with him. It was new, but not unfamiliar. He sorted this memory into a little keepsake file in the back of his mind, but kept his frown still. He felt a need to look into Hux’s dreams, to see what Hux saw. He was absolutely bored out of his wits and extremely curious. Hell, he might as well check it out really quick, but not too obviously.

Kylo took a deep breath and looked in on him. He found Hux just seemed to be having a regular day in his dream. Hux was splayed out on his love seat in his room, reading a novel while his cat, Millicent, just laid out on the back of the seat. 

Kylo loved that cat. She was much nicer to him than Hux was. Though, he only issue is that he got covered in hair every time he even went near her. She was too much work for poor old Ren, otherwise, he would help Hux care for her.

It eventually dawned on him that this looked very similar to what would be read in an erotic novel about to go into either foreplay or role-play.

Kylo immediately left Hux’s dreams to himself and decided to not interfere. It would be best if Hux enjoyed his dream without Kylo’s help this time around.

Kylo eventually found himself falling into a deep sleep without meaning to. But it wasn't a dream, he saw.

It was memories.

Horrifying memories he couldn't escape, no matter how hard he tried. The bruising pain around his wrists and throat and a swollen black eye. His lip bleeding from a blow he had received. Oh, how much he wanted it to all go away. He wanted to wake up now, but he couldn’t. His struggles to escape the memories were weak, but he eventually let out a gasp, sitting up from his sleep suddenly.

Kylo had broken out into a cold sweat, trembling and holding back tears. He was angry at himself again for being so scared of simple memories. But they had seemed so real…

Hux had sat up now and was giving Kylo a rather tired, pitiful expression. “Ren, lay back down…” he murmured.

“I can’t…” Kylo said in a tearful, hoarse voice. He sounded much more pathetic than he had intended to sound.

Frowning, Hux wrapped his arms around Ren, pressing his face into his neck. 

Kylo found this comforting gesture slightly empowering, and so he began to relax, letting out a low breath. He looked down at Hux’s leg and murmured,”How does it feel?”

“Better than it did when we arrived.” Hux said blandly, holding him tighter,”Please lay down, now. I _really_ would like to go back to sleep, Ren.”

Kylo reluctantly gave in to the urge to do what Hux told him to, just lying there silently, but not sleeping. In minutes, the General was already asleep and probably dreaming about his feline while he read a novel.

* * *

* * *

Ren is a terrible cook.

Hux thought this as he laid helplessly on the bed Kylo had left him alone in right when the sun set. He could smell the terrible meal from the bedroom. Some gross soup he would have to suffer through again. Ren kept telling him the soup was good for him and that it would help him heal, but that was hard to believe, with how disgusting it was. Kylo walked in with a bowl of the hot soup for him,”I hope you realize I could hear you.” he said.

“I could care less, Ren. You’re a terrible cook.” Hux retorted.

“Well get over it.” Ren replied.”Besides, I’m not _entirely_ terrible.” Kylo handed Hux the bowl.

“Oh _really_ , now?” Hux raised his brow at Kylo curiously and placed the bowl on his lap.

“Of course.”

“What _can_ you do then, Ren?”

Kylo got an embarrassed look,”Er- I can bake cookies, cakes, and sweet bread.”

Hux was actually a bit surprised to hear this come from Ren,”Oh.” Hux was genuinely impressed by this. He had thought Kylo was the worst cook in the galaxy.

Kylo simply nodded.”Yep.” he said blandly.”Now eat your damn soup, alright? You need to heal quickly.”

“Why can't you heal it yourself?”

“Because I don’t know if I can do it without hurting you more or _permanently_ damaging something.” Kylo retorted,”As a matter of fact, I don’t know if I can at all.”

He was doubting himself.

He took this thought and discarded it in his mind’s trash bin so he wouldn't think of it again.

Hux just gave an irritated groan in reply and reluctantly began to eat Kylo’s poorly made soup. Gross, it tasted almost as bad as spoiled food, but he seemed to have grown used to the flavor for his own sake.

Kylo would not be having an ill bedfellow sleeping beside him during daylight. Besides, the sooner Hux is okay again, the sooner Hux could move around and stop complaining. Besides, Hux would come to appreciate a caring gesture like this.

Hopefully. 

The General finished his soup, not enjoying the fact he was forced to eat such disgusting food. He gagged when he finished off the last drop of the broth.

He could feel himself grow tired when he laid back again, then simply stared up at the ceiling…

* * *

* * *

Kylo was standing right outside the bedroom window, putting his abilities to practice. He switched on the lightsaber in his hand and gave it a little twirl a few times in each of his palms.”Hmm…” he took a deep breath, focusing a bit. He would train hard today, maybe take an attempt at hunting one of the small animals that lived on this planet.

Kylo filed that idea into the back of his mind for later, knowing Hux would only be bothered if Kylo tracked blood anywhere in their current living quarters. Kylo sighed, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath once more. His focus landed on a tree in front of him.

In a matter of minutes, Kylo was slashing at the tree and making it crash down. He glanced over at the window where Hux was laying in bed, hoping he didn’t mind.

* * *

* * *

Hux jumped in the bed, groaning and looking out the window.”Kriffing- damn it Ren.” he scoffed, crossing his arms,”First your shitty soup, and now you’re destroying the area outside the bunker? Kriffing moron… You’re gonna make one fall on the building if you keep doing that…” Hux frowned when he heard another crash outside the window.

This wasn’t going to end, was it?

He groaned, pulling himself out of bed, but flinching and falling back into the bed when the sharp  
pain shot up his leg.

“Damn it!” Hux snapped,”I need to piss!”

Hux stayed in the bed, staying there and taking deep angry breaths, tears burning his eyes. He relaxed slightly, shaking. Hux directed his furious thoughts out towards Ren, watching out the window as he stopped.

He watched as Ren stopped, seeming to listen for a moment, before he walked out of view of the window, queuing the sound of the door opening.

Kylo stalked into the room, going over to where he sat on the bed,”What is it that you want?”

“I need to piss, _Ren_.”

“Well, next time, don’t send me such vague thoughts, and tell me _before_ trying to get up! You could have probably hurt yourself more.”

Hux scoffed, an embarrassed look crossing his face.”Shut up, Ren… Just help me to the restroom, so I don’t wet the bed.”

Ren rolled his eyes, picking up Hux and carrying him out.

This was starting to get old, but Kylo would do anything to help him right now. Especially since he was the one who got them stuck here.


	3. Something Missing

Kylo was exhausted, running his fingers through his soaking wet hair. He had come out late at night and it had just started raining again about thirty minutes ago. Looking back at the building, he noticed Hux getting out of bed. They had been here for a while. He can't exactly remember how long they've been there, but it was long enough to where Hux was able to walk about a bit every now and again.

Kylo felt a smile tug at his lips when he realized Hux was directing some irritated thoughts towards him, and he chuckled. Hux was a definitely feeling better, and that just made Kylo's morning a bit more appealing to him.

The happiness vanished when there was a thud inside the room and Hux cursed loudly. He dropped whatever the hell he was holding in his hands and rushed through the doors, running in just in time to help Hux to his feet once more. Hux gave him an annoyed, but very thankful look.

Kylo sighed with relief. "Good, you're okay..."

"Of course I'm okay, Ren." Hux said, a tinge of amusement in his eyes,"I just tripped."

"What did you trip over?" he asked curiously, only to look at where he had fallen and receive a very sarcastic reply from his General.

"Gee- I wonder what,  _Ren._ " Hux rolled his eyes, pulling away from Kylo with a light push."Listen. I'm tired, and you're soaking wet. You had better be dried off and ready for bed when I come back from the restroom, Ren."

"Alright, fine." Kylo replied, putting his hands up,"I'll be sure to do that for you. Whatever gets you to stop complaining."

Hux scowled slightly when Kylo teased him, before limping off towards the bathroom outside of the room. Kylo then remembered having left his lightsaber outside in the rain.

He hurriedly ran back out into the rain, picking up the weapon, then looking up at the sky in awe when he saw an area where there was no clouds. The gloomy grey clouds in the sky had parted to show off the giant neighboring planet they were near- it's colorful rings seeming to add life in the sky. He wishes him and Hux would have gotten stuck on that planet instead, since there was quite a few civilizations that had enough technology to where they could contact Hux's crew on the _Finalizer_.

Kylo felt envious at this thought and frowned deeply.

Damn those lucky fools, with there nice things. Him and Hux were stuck here on this pathetic mud ball until they could get some help.

He felt angry for a moment, thinking about it, before returning to reality. Hux would be waiting for him in bed if he didn't hurry back in and put on something dry soon.

Kylo felt that it was best if he headed back inside.

* * *

* * *

Hux was muttering to himself again in the shower, rubbing his temples.

He was irritated as all hell with the situation they were still in. It was a wonder how they were still here. Has it been weeks? A month? Surely, somebody would have noticed by now.

Hux groaned and pressed his forehead against the shower wall in irritation. 

Damn this planet.

Damn Ren for getting them stuck here.

Damn the First Order for not coming to find them.

He combed his fingers through his hair and it fell back in front of his face. It was stressful, to be honest. The fact that he may never return to his duties on the Finalizer, that he might be stuck here for the rest of his miserable existence, with Kylo of the _goddamn_ Knights of _fucking_  Ren.

He assumed Kylo would be listening in his head, so he didn't dare hold any angry thoughts back. He just wanted to get the hell out of here because,  _good lord, he felt terrified._ He could feel childhood memories back of him growing up on that one miserable rainy planet that just _never stopped raining._ A small ginger haired boy with a couple missing teeth, bruised up and unable to see out of his left eye because he just couldn't keep his mouth shut around the other kids. Another kid, about his age, inviting him over for a sleepover and then humiliating him in front of all the other children. A lonely, beaten boy and a stuffed doll that was torn apart by the other children. A doll he had been forced to fix himself, because his father couldn't care less about a dumb toy that his mother had given to him.

He didn't realize he was making himself bleed until the water suddenly started to get cold. He looked at his forearms with a deep frown on his face. He had been digging his nails into his arms while he had been thinking about those horrible memories that he couldn't escape.

The longer they stayed here, the more memories came back. The memories hurt- they burned like nitric acid and felt like they could be just as deadly.

He sincerely hoped Kylo had some sort of plan to get them the hell off this planet before the memories drove him absolutely batshit crazy.

 "Fuck-" he watched the reddened liquid go down the drain and he slumped down in the cold shower.

Something about him felt lonely at that moment- and maybe it was possible that Ren had sensed it, because in a matter a minutes, Kylo was walking in and helping him out of the bathtub. He didn't care that Ren was babying him, in fact, he was starting to feel very woozy and couldn't exactly stand correctly without almost falling over.

"You okay there, General?" Ren asked him.

Hux simply nodded, not looking at him. He started to feel numb, as if he couldn't control his own body any longer.

When Hux didn't verbally reply, Kylo spoke again.

" _Hux_ -"

"I'm fine, Ren." He replied, voice suddenly stern as he laid his head against his chest,"Just tired."

"Right..."

Hux heart his voice as a low rumble, something soothing, and he fell asleep within a few moments once Kylo had dried him off and started to carry him...

* * *

* * *

Kylo knew Hux wouldn't be asleep for long, and so he took the moment to curl up in bed and pull him close, chin resting on the top of his head. Hux would like to wake up to this, as much as he would hate to admit it.

He would love knowing Kylo hadn't taken off, back outside in the rainy forest, only to track mud and create puddles when he came back in.

Kylo totally forgot about his lightsaber, his helmet and cloak.

His everything except for Hux actually.

He even forgot about the prying ears of Snoke, who would be wanting to know what was going on with him by now. He wouldn't be pleased to know his apprentice was stuck on a remote planet with his top general in the First Order.

No matter how replaceable they were.

It was then, Kylo realized there were probably ships on their way right now to come get them both off the planet for their Supreme Leader, and so he buried his face into the back of _his_ Hux's hair. Why? Because this was something Kylo didn't want to end. He didn't want to wake up and find himself alone in a room he hated, in an empty bed, on a cold ship with all the worries of the universe on his back. What he wanted was to stay this way with Hux, as much as Hux may not want to, and just _live._ He wanted to live with Hux here forever.

Was it stupid to want to suddenly marry this ginger diva he was holding in his arms? To make sure he was his and only his because  _fuck, he's starting to fall in love_?

He looked down with a blank expression at the General. He was peaceful, carefree in his sleep.

He was probably dreaming about plans on what he would do as 'Emperor of the Galaxy', which made Kylo snort at the thought. He kissed his hair and closed his eyes, finding himself drifting into a deep sleep.

It was late into the night when Kylo returned to consciousness.

Beside him, Hux was awake, holding his knees to his chest. He noticed Kylo staring up at him in the dark.

"Oh- I'm sorry, did I-"

"No, you didn't." Kylo sat up,"What is it?" he couldn't exactly focus due to being so drowsy after having just woken up.

"They sent a ship... I think..." Hux murmured,"I heard them enter the atmosphere not too long before you woke up..."

Kylo's dream of wanting to stay came back to him and he felt a great sadness wash over him. Hux saw the look he got in his eyes, and wrapped his arms around Kylo."How about you and I change and head out, ey? Together."

Kylo felt a smile tug at his lips.

Yes... 

 _Together_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! Finally finished! I hope you all enjoyed this- it was fun to play around with and practice~!


End file.
